Stark Prince
by Grincourt
Summary: What if Tony had a teenage son he never knew about ? What if said son, wasn't as normal as he pretended ? Surely any child of Tony Stark wouldn't be normal. This is the story of Ahmed Stark
1. Chapter 1

For the first time in his life, Tony Stark had nothing to say. He had been abducted and threatened by terrorist, shot at, fought aliens and supposed mythological beings but nothing could compare to how he felt at the moment. All of his charm and grace was thrown out of the window as he now stared at a photo handed to him by the famous crisis manager Olivia Pope.

Said photo showed an image of two people, a beautiful Arab woman standing alongside an equally Arab teenage boy who held an uncanny resemblance to Tony. As soon as Tony saw the photo, his eyes quickly snapped towards the beautiful woman whom he never thought he'd see again. It was the woman who taught him what love was, the woman who ran away from him in the middle if the night and left him heartbroken.

" Isra... ", Tony said, his voice barely above a whisper.

For a moment Tony stared down at the woman in the photo, thinking of his sad past with his first love. He'd first met her on May 14, 1999 in the country sides of Italy, even after fifteen years, Tony still remembered that important date of his life which brought great happiness and joy, along with pain and sadness to him.

Tony had been twenty four years of age at the time and was visiting on business. After handling a huge Stark Enterprises deal which earned the company billions of dollars, Tony quickly decided to tour the beautiful countryside and partake in one of his favorite pass times, charming and bedding beautiful women. As soon as Tony saw her laying on the soft grass, staring up at the clear and rolling sky's, he knew he wanted her in his bed. Isra had long flowing black hair with unforgettable amber eyes and a body of a goddess with matching ethereal beauty.

Immediately, Tony pursued her knowing she'd swoon over him after a few moments of meeting him, after all who could resist a rich and charming man like him ? His expectations however, we're extremely off.

Slowly, Tony sauntered over towards his target before speaking to her in his usual cocky, yet nonchalant tone." Hello gorgeous, I was visiting the area and was wondering if you wanted to tour around with me. ", Tony said with a charming smile covering his face.

Without even sparing him a look, Isra continued to thoughtfully stare upward towards the sky as she ignored Tony completely. Tony on the other hand, was slightly shocked . He'd never been ignored like that before. Whenever he spoke to someone in a casual manner they immediately responded to him cheerfully hoping to either befriend him or become his lover. _" Heh, seems like this will__ be a challenge "_, he thought.

Quickly deciding that being ignored only increased his interest, Tony decided to continue his approach as he slowly sat down a small distance from the woman, he noticed her shoot him a quick glance which was filled with sadness and disdain. _"Hmmm... She gets more and more interesting by the second "_

For a moment the two sat in silence for awhile as the both watched the clouds until Tony decided to break the silence. " I'm guessing you're the quite type. Shame really, I was hoping you'd grace me with your beautiful voice ", Tony said as he turned his head to gauge her reaction which turned out to be a slight eye roll. " No matter, I don't mind. I can do the talking for now... I'm Antony Stark, but you can call me Tony. " He continued as he turned glanced at the woman hoping she'd respond now that she knew who exactly she was dealing with.

_" I bet that'll get __her attention ",_ however once again Tony's expectations went wayward as the woman continued to purposely ignore him. Tony was completely perplexed, nothing like this has ever happened to him before. Decide switched tactics, tiny just stared up at the sky with the woman only to suddenly find himself in state of bliss by just laying there within range if the strange, beautiful woman.

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned unto hours. Before Tony knew it, it was dusk and the sun had already begun to set. Suddenly the woman stood and began to walk over towards a small hill. " W-Wait ! ". Tony quickly stood up as he felt something inside of him ache at the sight of her walking away from him. He quietly watched her walk away before yelling out, " I'll meet you here tomorrow ! Okay ? ", Tony said as he pointed at the spot they were laying in.

For the first time, the woman turned around with her dark raven hair frolicking around her body as she stared at Tony with those soul stealing amber eyes. Tony just stared back, hoping she'd agree. After a few seconds the woman just smiled slightly at Tony before silently turning around and began to walk off into the distance.

" Ummm, was that a yes ? ", Tony said out loud as the woman walk away. Finally deciding to leave as well Tony walked back towards a nearby villa he was currently renting out. For some odd reason Tony could not get the amber eyed beauty out of his head. _" Geez.. What's going on with me ? I've never acted like this over a woman " _

For the next few following days Tony met her in the same spot everyday at the same time. Eventually one day the woman broke down and finally talked to Tony.

" Isra ", the woman said out loud as she sat next to Tony staring out towards the sea. Tony just turned his head towards the woman with a smile on his face and hummed. " My name... It's Isra "

" Oho... She speaks ! And here I was beginning to think you a mute. ", Tony said as he grinned at Isra. On that day, they had a real conversation. As Tony told her more about his life, he was pleasantly shocked to see that she was far more enamored in his actual work than anything else about him.

She was the first woman to ever be more interested in his inventions and his intellect than his wealth and fame. On that day, Tony found out that Isra, not only had beauty but brains as well. He was shocked to find someone he could have a real conversation with.

After that day, the two grew close. Tony found himself wanting to spend more time with Isra. Not just to take her to bed or anything of that nature. But to just be around her, Isra had an air of nobility and grace about her that enthralled Tony. For weeks , Tony and Israel spent time together just enjoying each other presence. Of coarse Tony had to deal with the grumblings of the members of Stark Enterprises. But somehow he made it work.

Even though they spent most of their time together, Tony realized that Isra would continue to avoid certain questions or leave out details about her life. He brushed it off as her being a naturally secretive and quite woman, not wanting to push her away. Slowly the two fell in love without even knowing it.

After a day of going into the city together for Tiny to handle some business, the duo returned to the spot where they met. Tony was unexpectedly shocked, yet pleased when Isra passionately kissed him on the lips. Within seconds passion overtook them and they made love under the beautiful setting sun. Tony barely lasted a few minutes as he thrust into her tight warmth while she spoke tender words into his ears as she clawed at his back.

After finishing, Tony quickly brought Isra back to his villa where they continued to make love throughout the night. Finally the two of them drifted into a deep sleep. As Tony fell asleep he thought about how he was going to ask Isra to come back to New York with him. Sadly when he awoke, Isra was no where to be found.

Tony went into a state of shock and sadness as he looked everywhere for her. He quickly decided to return to the spot where they first met hoping she'd be there. But sadly she was nowhere to be found. Everyday Tony visited their spot hoping she'd show up with her beautiful smile.

But Israel never showed, Tony searched for her everywhere but even with his connections could he find her. It was like Isra didn't exist. Eventually, Tony had to return to New York. A small tear ran down his face as he looked down on the countryside from his private jet.

He never forgot about Isra and continued to try to find her, but he results yielded nothing. As time passed, Tony slowly began return to his notorious playboy ways and was somehow able to give up on ever being with Isra. He never loved another woman until he met Pepper. Tony was broken out of his trance as he felt Pepper touch his shoulder gently, he looked up and saw a worried look on her face before shooting her a reassuring smile. He then turn to Olivia to hear what she was saying.

" As I was saying , my client has filed a paternity claim against you. My client would just like to have a DNA test. "

When Tony heard what had said, he fixed his eyes onto the teenage boy in the picture. The boy looked like an identical younger version of Tony. The only difference the two had was the deep amber colored eyes the boy had that Tony could never forget.

" God " , he gasped as he thought about that night he released into Isra as they made love under the sky. "_Shit "_, Tony thought. He used a condom the second time, but the first time...

" Now Tony, let's not get ahead of our self." Pepper said to Tony before she turned to address Olivia.

" . I believe we can have a DNA test completed within a few hours with the samples you gave us. And then I believe we can proceed with whatever needs to be done. But for now, could you tell us exactly what your client wants. You were rather vague on the phone . "

" N-no Pep... He's definitely mine. We can do the test.. But he's definitely mine... Just look at him. "

" Yes I agree that you share a strong resemblance with my client Mr. Stark. But to answer your question Ms. Potts, my client is in a precarious position at the moment. So I cannot go into details until we have proof that Mr. Stark is indeed his father. But I would like to say that my client is not looking for any if Mr. Starks wealth or fame. That's why I would like to keep this as discreet as possible."

" Well I suppose we'll just have to wait until notifies us of the results. It shouldn't be long, he's already working on it. ", Pepper said as she glanced at Tony who was staring at the photo on the young man.

* * *

After a hour had passed, Pepper received a notification on her phone from Bruce saying that the DNA was 99.9 percent match.

" Well ... It seems that Tony is indeed the boys father. Now how would you like to proceed "

Tony didn't know what to think at the moment. He never thought about being a father. But now he just found out he had a teenage son with a woman he once loved.

" I want to meet him... I want to meet my son. " Tony said. Olivia smiled at the news, before she turned to Tony. " Well that can be arranged, seeing that my client has just arrived in New York. But like I said he is in a difficult situation." Tony just nodded his head, wanting her to continue.

" But now that we have proven you are his father I believe we can go into the details. My clients name is Ahmed Iman Jahad and he is the prince of Assir."

Immediately Tony and Pepper's widened. " My son's a prince ? ", Tony said. Not really speaking to anyone.

" Yes, and he is currently more or less exiled from his country. I don't know if you've heard about the situation in Assir. But a sixteen years back a new king took over the country and tried to kill all of the members of the original royal family. When he arose to power, Princess Isra fled to Italy where she met you. However he eventually found her and forcefully brought her back to the country to make her his bride so he could solidify his rule. "

_" So she didn't just leave me... " _

For a moment Olivia halted, letting the information sink in before continuing. " Mr. Stark, King Iman was a very cruel man. Princess Isra decided she didn't want her son to be raised by a tyrant and intended to sneak out of the country with Ahmed. But Iman found out her plan and he... He killed her."

Tony quickly gained an angry look on his face before yelling out, " Is Ahmed okay !? "

" Yes, he's fine. But he currently has no where to go. Shortly after he killed his wife, King Iman was found dead. And the country has decided to start anew and change it's government to a democracy after all of the blood and war Assir has seen. However they decided that Ahmed was a liability, and decided to kill him. Thankfully, a friend of his mother faked his death and snuck him out of the country. But his mothers friend has passed away recently and young Ahmed has no one left. "

" That's terrible ", Pepper whispered. While Tony just sat quietly with a worried look on his face .

" Yes it is. Ahmed pitiable boy, but he's strong. Sadly he currently has no to take over his guardianship... So before his mothers friend passed away, she contacted me and asked me to see if you could look after Ahmed until he's an adult."

Tony quickly nodded his head, agreeing to look after Ahmed. " Yes... I'll do whatever it takes to keep him safe ". Olivia just smiled as she pulled out a few papers for Tony to sign transferring guardianship over to him.

" Well ... I'll handle the all of the necessary paperwork. "

" When can I meet him ? " said Tony

" Will tomorrow be acceptable ? " Tony just nodded his head anxiously. Olivia just smile lightly at Tony before saying her goodbyes and leaving the office.

After she left Tony just plopped down onto the couch before looking at Pepper and saying, " I need a drink.", Pepper just rolled her eyes before going back to work, leaving Tony alone to think about his son.

* * *

**AN: ** So it begins. I hope it was a good start. Just so you ladies and gentlemen know, this story will be a crossover with multiple marvel characters. I haven't decided everything yet but I know a few people who will show up in the story. The Main character with be Ahmed and Tony of coarse.

Next Chapter will probably be in Isra's pov(past) and Ahmed meeting Tony maybe... I'm not sure.

So if you read the story make sure you leave a review letting me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Growing up, I always thought I knew everything but in actual reality I knew nothing. Not even about myself. I always wondered why mother hated father, she never said it aloud but I could always see the shadows of hatred hidden behind her beautiful amber eyes I inherited.

It's true father was a cruel and brutal ruler but he was good to me and my mother. Before that day arrived, he never once harmed us, or at least it seemed like that in my eyes.

I still remember that day, the day my life changed forever... The day my father, no not my father. The day that man killed my mother, and the day he tried to kill me. Mere hours after murdering my mother, he had me escorted from my room to his personal quarters. That day will forever remain stuck in the crevices of my mind.

It was just a normal night when two of my fathers personal guards barged into my room, waking me from my sleep saying that my father was summoning me. Instantly I knew something was wrong, father had never sent for me this late.

Quickly I gathered myself and followed the guards . As we walked, I asked multiple question regarding what was going on. However my questions were met with an eerily silence until Majid, a guard who was in my fathers service since I was a young boy replied to me. " You'll have to wait until you speak with your father, Prince Ahmed "

After hearing what Majid said, I decided to silently follow them, knowing I would get an answer even if I continued it question them. If Father ordered something, it would surely be followed perfectly.

Eventually we came to a halt when we made it to my fathers personal quarters. After giving a quick bow , the guards dismissed themselves leaving me by myself.

" I hope everything's alright " I said. After taking a shallow breath, I knocked sharply on the door waiting for permission to enter.

" Come in ! ", my father shouted from behind the door. Hearing his tone, automatically alerted me to his anger. Cautiously, I glided into the room and stood with my back touching the door as I tilted my head downward watching the ground, daring myself not to look at my fathers angry face.

After several minutes of silence, he commanded me to come over to him. As I walked over to him, I lifted my head where I met my fathers angry eyes. He'd never look at me like that before, his looked so cold as he watched me move closer to him.

I decided to ask the question that's been on my mind since the guards came into my room, " Father... Is everything ok-", before I could finish, he raised his hand gesturing me to be silent.

As I made it over to him, I stopped a few steps before the chair he was currently sitting in. After stopping a short distance from the chair, he waved his hand, signaling me to come closer. Slowly I moved closer, with each step I felt as if my heart would burst from my chest from the suspense.

Suddenly I was brought to an abrupt halt as father jumped from his seat and seized my chin, making my look him directly in the face. I watched as his eyes studied my face, examining every detail as if he was searching for something that shouldn't be there.

After several moments of staring at me his eyes flickered with revelation, which was soon replaced by utter disgust. As his anger settled in, he forcefully grabbed me by the throat and lifted me into the air.

" F-Father w-wha- ", I choked out before he tightened his grip on my throat.

" Don't you dare call me that you bastard ", he spat before continuing. " All these years I've been played a fool. No longer ! " He shouted as he tightened his grip on my throat, it felt as if my head was going to exploded.

Out of nowhere, I began hearing a lifeless robotic voice speaking.

**Alert ! Breathing function compromised ! Death eminent ! Initiating protective armor ! **

" P-please ", I somehow chocked to my father as tears rolled down my cheeks.

" Don't worry Ahmed, I'm sending you to your mother. It'll all be over soon ", he said, his voiced laced with anger and slight sadness. Slowly my vision began to fade as I heard that same robotic voice again.

**Proceeding with full body takeover. Task: Eliminate hostile attacker. **

All of a sudden, my consciousness was cut off instantly but somehow It felt as if my body was moving in its own. The next thing I knew, my eyes snapped open only for me to see my father on his knees with a blade embedded in his chest.

" Y-you... " he said as he chocked on his own blood. Within seconds, his body went limp and he fell backwards revealing a glowing black and blue blade. Instantly the blade receded, revealing my arm sending me into a panic.

**Hostile target: _Neutralized_**

" W-What ? " I shouted as I looked into the mirror. It was me but it wasn't me. My body was covered black and blue armor that glowed with a bright blue light. Quickly I turned back and stared are my fathers dead body.

" Ahhhhh ! ", I shrieked, collapsing on the floor.

" Ahmed... Ahmed ! ", with a loud gasp Ahmed awoke from his slumber to see a worried Olivia Pope who was sitting to the left of him." Are you okay ? You were screaming in your sleep "

* * *

With a loud yawn, Ahmed stretched his body, ignoring Olivia's question before looking out of the window and gazing at an extremely tall tower which had an 'A' on the side of it. " Hmm so this is it huh ? ", Ahmed said, wanting to quickly change the subject as he reached his arm out to open the door. But before he could he felt a soft hand grasp his shoulder.

" Ahmed. Wait ! We can talk about it if you want... You don't have to deal with everything by yourself. ", Olivia said softly, as she looked at Ahmed with a concerned look covering her face.

Ahmed just smiled childishly at Olivia before responding, " Talk about what Livy ? ". Olivia just rolled her eyes before sliding out of the car, obviously annoyed with Ahmed who followed her lead and exited the car.

" It seems is quite a man to own such a building... I've heard the rumors, but it seems he's even more decadent than I've heard. ", Ahmed said as he and Olivia walked into the building.

" Hah ! That's rich coming from you. "

Tony nervously tinkered around with one of his newest iron man suits as he waited for his son to arrive. Son...now that still sounds weird .On the outside Tony may have seemed his normal narcissistic self who didn't have a care in the world, but in actual reality he was a wreck. Ever since he learned about what happened to Isra, and more importantly Ahmed's existence he hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep. The moment Olivia told him the truth, he continuously wondered what his life would've been like if he had somehow found Isra and raised their son together.

Even though Tony loved Pepper deeply, a piece of him still wondered. Slowly Tony, stood and eyed the clock. He knew that soon Ahmed, no his son would be arriving soon. Every time the words, 'his son' passed through his mind Tony felt a mixture of happiness, regret, and awkwardness pass through him.

Honestly, It was unthinkable to Tony; less than forty eight hours ago he was a happy and childless man who had finally begun to settle down with someone he loved. But now, his life was turned upside down when he found out he had a teenage son.

Yet for some reason, the thought also comforted Tony. He never thought he'd be a father, hell he never thought he'd ever settle down with someone but it seemed like fate had other plans because before he knew it he'd somehow accomplished both. His mind then began to wonder what kind of person Ahmed would be.

Would they get along ? Who exactly did Ahmed act like the most. His mother or him ? Hopefully he had nothing in common with that bastard who helped raised him. After Olivia left the other day, Tony immediately looked him up and he was not in the least happy with what he saw.

Out of all the evil assholes on earth, Iman Jahad had to be one the biggest bastards he's ever heard of. Mass murder, war profiteering, public execution, and the list went on. Honestly if the bastard wasn't already dead, Tony would've made sure that he would've been.

Although he knew very little about Ahmed, he somehow already knew that he cared about him immensely, and that he'd do his best to finish raising him. And yes, he knew nothing about being a father, he'd try his best. He had to, after all he was all Ahmed had left.

" Sir, and your son have arrived. They are currently being led to your current location by Ms. Potts . "

" Thanks Jarvis ", Tony said before taking a deep breath to calm his anger that built up for thinking about Ahmed's situation. After sitting down the tool he currently had in his hand, Tony walked away from his unfinished suit and trailed up the stairs to change his shirt before Ahmed arrived.

* * *

Pepper was quite shocked when she saw Ahmed for the first time, she knew that from the photograph that Tony and Ahmed had various facial similarities . But seeing the real thing in person was nothing short of amazing, Ahmed more or less looked like he could be a carbon copy of Tony.

The only differences was Ahmed's amber eyes, which seemed to stare down into the depths of your soul and the slight skin tone difference. Quickly getting over her shock, Pepper walked over towards Ahmed and Olivia with a kind smile on her face to greet them.

" Hello, Olivia. It's nice to see you again", Pepper said before turning her head towards Ahmed. " Hi, Mr. Ahmed. I'm Pepper Potts ", Pepper said as she reached her hand out towards Ahmed.

For a second Ahmed stared at Pepper's hand before flashing her a charming smile as he slowly grabbed her and brought it towards his lips, lightly kissing her knuckles which caused Olivia to roll her eyes at Ahmed's forwardness toward women.

" Heh. Nice to meet you, spice girl ", Ahmed said whimsically as he looked at Pepper with amused eyes.

" _Yep ! He's definitely Tony's son_ ", Pepper thought as she remembered watching Tony, more or less do the same thing to seduce several women.

" Haha, it's nice to meet you as well... Well shall we start moving everyone ? ", Pepper said as she motioned towards the direction Tony's workshop was in.

As they walked, an odd silence fell over the three of them. Each thinking about how this meeting will go. Eventually Pepper decided to break the silence as she looked towards Ahmed.

" So... I thought that it would be easier if you two met by yourselves first. That ways there's no pressure of us watching you two interact. "

" Ohhh ? You've put quite a bit of thought into is huh spice girl ? ", Ahmed replied, to which Pepper just smiled cheerfully and nodded in reply.

After a few more moments of walking, the three of me finally made towards their destination. " Well this is it , if you need anything me and Olivia will be down the hall ", Pepper said as she held the door open, gesturing for Ahmed to enter.

Ahmed was pleasantly surprised when he was brought up to Tony's personal floor. Growing up as a prince, he lived in some of the most extravagant and beautiful places the world had to offer but none of the compared to the uniqueness of Stark Tower. On the outside it appeared to be just another oversized building, but on the inside it possessed several forms of technology which he didn't even know existed yet.. Slowly Ahmed toured the room he was led into by ' spice girl ' as he waited for Tony to appear.

" Hmmm, it seems that is quite a man to possess such things ", Ahmed said out loud as he explored the room, marveling at all of the different equipment. Not noticing a pair of dark eyes watching his every move.

" I am aren't I ? "

Ahmed quickly turned around to see Tony Stark looking at him with a large shit eating grin on his face.

* * *

**AN:** So sorry for taking forever to put this up. I ended up picking summer classes at uni and it took up a lot of time. But I'm excited about the next chapter because Tony and Ahmed will meet. Hopefully I'll have it up by the weekend. I want to put up my next Naruto chapter before chapter 3 of stark prince.

Anyways. Please review telling me what youd like to see out of this story. I already have it planned out but ill make extra chapters for you. :)

I even have a love interest for Ahmed. It'll be a crossover character sooooooo, you'll have that to look forward to.

Hope you guys have a good day !

-Grincourt


End file.
